1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a drive assembly for a motor vehicle comprising a differential having a driving input member and two driven output members, at least one of the output members being connected to a joint associated with a driveshaft, the drive assembly further comprising a coupling by which said output member may be connected directly to the input member.
In such a drive assembly, it is not unusual to use a coupling, which may, for example, be in the form of a fluid friction coupling to lock the differential at least partially. Such a coupling may be incorporated in the housing of the differential or the housing may be modified so that the coupling is at a considerable distance from the differential in order to achieve equal lengths for the driveshafts leading to the driving wheels. The purpose of this modification is to achieve equal articulation conditions. Such designs are usually used in the driven front axle of a front wheel drive vehicle.